Talk:Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted/@comment-50.110.31.205-20150525223540
Made my owner Potter VS Houdini Houdini: Fancy words, merchandicing, you best knock it off. You should run back to your discount gay Gandalf. In this magic rap game, I am truly an ace. I got chains you got a cape and Professor Snape. You can't beat me, I got a rap full house. While you're playing with Ron's broomstick without any crowds. I'll strike you with real lightning, while you're in your food court. Fighting the great Houdini? This Hog must have Warts. Stop playing in Prison and get working on your grades. You ain't my soulmate, hit ya hard, call me the King of Spades. I ain't the 1 of hearts, you'll lose after all. C'mon, Harry, put your horse head back where it belongs. Potter: Straight from Hogwarts let's call up your gagger. Pretty sure unlike me you don't got that Expectro Patronum swagger. You're Rediculous, Hood-ini, your Adabracadabra's wont test me. I play with magic, you play with cards, you don't impress me. Got the alchemist pots and a victory is brewing. You winning is as fake as all of your boring illusions. Got the scar on my forehead I'll sting you harder than a conger. And when Dumbledore died, it just made me stronger. Don't need to take a look into the future to see the dim. Don't need to use Alohomora to unlock this win. You must have Jimmy Cater Maximum, it's a shame. Bombarda Maxima, my burns I spit are like flames! Houdini: Your movies were bad, my acts on stage were art. I find it odd you went to school this whole time yet you still ain't smart. I'm a freak for illusions, people always give an encore. Give your whole school some panic, no points for Gryfondoor. I'll prick you like a raven, your home ain't haven Mr Tea and Crumps. I'm a master of trickery, you're just a half blood chump. The only spell you've mastered is How To Make People Annoyed. Why would a master of magic lose to a prepubescant boy? You're an orphan, let's not lie, enough is enough. You're so flamboyant as you speak, you're like a registered hufflepuff! Port key on the Goblet Harry, I thought I had ya pinned. Got this rap without Adava Kadavra I can get a good win. Unleash a Horcrux of rhymes, since your magic's so fowl. Just a victorian era kid, obsessed with Bilbo's quill and owls! It seems as your Oompa Loompa brother got your dad. Looks like Merlin's unoffical brother is Warner Bro's newest cash grab. Potter: Your memorabilia is so good it gets sold at rummage. How are you so tough? You died from a punch to the stomach! Pull out all your deck, let's see the rhymes that you can muster. I"ll put you in chains, I'm a wizardry world wonder! Rocking 7 blockbusters, while this sucker has a stutter I'm a foster that's a crusher with a scar on his head and raps like thunder! I feel bad sharing a name with you, you shall find. Fight me, you'll be buried alive, and it's real this time! I'm Rowling into winning I'm a wizard didn't you hear? Like a ten fold Merlin, I'm the one that you should fear. So I don't think you would come here again. Let's see how you can get out of the Prison of Azckaban.